Relative Penance
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A Family visit from a friend. MAybe #1 for Family Tree
1. Relative Penance

****

RELATIVE PENANCE

"Cordelia I don't understand why you are just sitting there doing nothing?" Cordelia looked up from her magazine at glared at Wesley her British colleage.

"What do you expect me to do? Have one of those brain vision thingys." The door opened and a girl about 20 years old walked in with a big duffel on her shoulder. The two of them looked her up and down.

"Hello…" she said in a nice friendly shy voice. "Is this Angel Investigations?" Cordy and Wesley stood up.

"Yes it is." Cordy said in a happy tone. "We help the hopeless. So how can we help you?"

"Um… I'm here to see Angel is he here." 

"How do you know Angel?" Wesley inquired.

"She's a friend of mine." Angel said from his office door. He walked over to here and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Same here." They released out of the hug. Angel took her bag.

"Follow me." Angel and the young girl walked through the office and went downstairs to his lair. Cordy gave a look at Wesley.

" How rude he didn't even give us an introduction." She sat back down. Wesley took a seat on the couch.

"That is rather peculiar."

"What?"

" Nothing." Cordy rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine as Wesley went back to looking in his books.

In Angel's Lair.

The young girl was sitting at the kitchen table and Angel poured her a cup of tea.

"So how was your trip?" He took a seat. She took a sip of the tea.

"Not bad but you know how Russian airports can be." She took another sip. "Thanks for the welcoming."

"Yah your welcome. So are you finally gonna tell me your name? You didn't say it on the phone all you said was…" She looked at him.

"You knew my brother. "She stopped for a minute. A look came upon her face of sorrow and determination. Angel looked at her. "He was a mutual friend of yours." Angel gave a look of question. _Who was she related to? I've known to many people. Was she gonna try and kill me? _He looked at her. She stared at him. "His name was Allen Francis Doyle."

"You're Doyle's sister?" She nodded her head. "He never mentioned you."

"What do you expect him to announce it to the world? I highly doubt that." Angel looks her up and down. "What?"

"You don't smell human."

"Well that is rude I'm very much human … on my mother's side" Angel remembered those words and his heart sunk. She noticed that look. She gave a smile. "It's ok." Angel looked up at her.

"So what is your name?"

"Oh yeah, it's Una."

"Very Irish name, yet, you don't have an accent."

"Well when you travel as much as I do you lose it over time. Especially when you know several 100 languages, dead and living."

"So what brings you to town?" Una takes a sip of her tea. 

"You might think this crazy. But I came because of my dreams. Funny, huh?"

"I've heard of worse reasons." Angel noticed her eyes they looked so much like Doyle's. He began to notice all the similarities. Only thing that was different was their skin color she was slight tan. The rest was all like a reversed mirror. 

"Angel? … Did I lose you?" He snapped out of his staring.

"Oh I'm sorry I was comparing you on how much you look like your brother."

"We'll I'm not that much the same. He was a guy and a Braken demon and I'm female and a Ticka Demon."

"Wait." He paused. "You too are step- brother and sister." She gave a nod and smile. She finished the last of her tea and stood up. Angel stood up as well. "Where are you going?" She went over and picked up her bags?"

"I'm going to try and find at least a nice cheap motel and get some sleep." She looked at him. "Don't tell them who I am." Angel nodded. "And um.. Do you know anywhere that is good and lets you sleep for about $3/a night." Angel looked at her. 

"There's Winter's Rive."

"Thanks." She headed toward the stairs. _That's it,_ Angel thought _I'm not letting my best friend's sister go and sleep at a no star hotel_. Angel ran over to the steps and grabbed her arm. She turned around and faced him. "What?" Angel's stomach began to flip.

"Um.. Una, why don't you spend the night here, free of charge?" She looked him over.

"You're kidding?"

"No." Angel shock his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Great." Angel took her bag and she took a seat on the couch and laid down.

"Great." He gave in a whisper.

It was about 2 am. 

Angel had moved Doyle's sister into his room and onto his bed. He had taken the couch. _I wonder if Doyle sleep that soundly. _Screams came from Angel's bedroom waking Angel. He ran into the room to find Una screaming and trying to reach for someone.

"Allen don't " She pleaded. "Angel stop him!" Angel grabbed her arms and held them still. She was still trying to get at something. She screamed. "NO!!!" She stopped and woke to find Angel by her side holding her arms. "Angel?"

"Yeah, it's ok." 

They went to the kitchen he made tea again since it was the only thing he had.

"What was that?" She looked at him. Her eyes where blood shoot and teary.

"My dreams. They can get so real sometimes."

"Tell me about them." Angel knew he wasn't going back to sleep.

"Well there is this one were he, Allen is in front of a camera and reading this cue cards and that girl from upstairs filming it." Angel recognized what she was talking about. "Something about don't lose hope this what you'll find here… so come over to our offices and you'll see there are still heroes in this world" She said it with her Irish accent to make it sound just as Doyle did it. 

"And then he went …" Angel remembered. 

"Is that am I don." Angel looked at her as the words left her mouth. He remembered Crody and him sitting and watching the commercial over and over to remember everything they could about their lost friend.

"And the other one is.." She continued. Angel listened very intuitively. "You are all up on this scaffolding on this.. boat and… there is this light thingy. You two talk about it and he hits you and …" Angel flashes back to that day.

Doyle and Cordy climb up a ladder to the same level that Angel is on and they all meet on a platform level with the beacon.   
Doyle: "What does that thing do?"   
Angel: "Its light kills anything with human blood."   
Doyle: "Well, it's getting brighter and that doohickey - it's fully armed, isn't it?"   
Angel: "Almost. If I pull the cable, I think I can still shut it off."   
Doyle: "How're you gonna do that without touching the light?"   
Cordy: "Angel, that's suicide."   
Doyle: "There's got to be another way."   
Angel looks at the demons in the hold then at Cordy: "It's all right."   
Cordy: "No!"   
Angel puts a hand on Doyle's shoulder.   
Doyle puts his hand on Angel's arm: "The good fight, yeah? - You never know until you've been tested. - I get that now."   
Doyle hauls back and hits Angel with a hard right to the chin, knocking him down into the cargo hold.   
Doyle turns to Cordy and they kiss. There is a strange blue light between their lips just before they part. Not sure if it's from the beacon shining behind them or if it means something else.   
Doyle steps back: "Too bad we'll never know (Morphs into his demons face) if this is a face you could learn to love."   
Angel picks himself up of the floor of the cargo hold, runs over to the ladder and climbs back up.   
Angel: "Doyle. Doyle. Doyle! Doyle! NO!"   
Doyle jumps over to the beacon just before Angel reaches the platform. He grabs a hold of its metal frame, turns his head and smiles at Angel and Cordy.   
Angel: "No!"   
Doyle morphs back to human and tries to pull the cable connection apart as the light gets brighter and starts to melt the skin off his face. Everybody watches spellbound as Doyle manages to pull the cable apart just before he burns up. The beacon goes dark. All the Lister demons stare at the fading beacon in shock. Cordy starts crying and Angel pulls her into a hug, teary-eyed himself. 

He comes out of the flash and looks at Una. Tears are running down her face. Angel goes behind her and hugs her. She stands up and hugs Angel back and they stand there for a while.

It is 9am. 

Wesley walked down the stairs into Angel's apartment. He looked around no Angel in sight. 

"Angel" he called out. Angel's bedroom doors open and Angel came out and closed the doors quietly. He walked over to Wesley.

"Angel good morning." He said in his chippy British voice.

"Ssshh." Angel said in a whisper. "She just fell asleep."

"You mean your friend." He looked at the door to Angel and how he was dressed in a robe and boxer shorts.

"You didn't"

"Didn't what?"

"You and her." Wesley made a motion, for him and her doing it.

"No Wesley we didn't. I let her stay her the night and she had a bad dreamed so I stayed with her." Angel looked around. "Wesley why don't you go up stairs. Let me get dressed and I'll be right up." Wesley turned toward the stairs. "Wesley?" Angel called. Wesley turned around. "What do you know about Ticka demons?" Wesley looked back at him and searched his memory.

"Not much I have to say."

"Can you look for me?"

"Sure. Um… may I ask why?"

"No not just yet. Thanks Wesley." Wesley nodded and went upstairs.

Angel got dressed and went up to the office. Wesley was sitting at the Cordy's desk looking up info online and reading any book he can. Angel walked over to him.

"Anything?" Wesley looked up at his boss.

"No there isn't much about Ticka demons. The only thing I have found was this." He handed the book to Angel. Angel looked at it. "It only says they are big and huge and can rip you limp from limp with their claws."

"It also says they were thought to have flown."

" Let me point out a word to you 'thought'. These creatures are extinct." Angel gave a look behind him toward the stairs where young Una is sleeping.

"Thanks Wesley." Angel looked around the office. "Where is Cordelia?" Wesley looked around the room.

"Oh she has a audition for a Spree commercial she is so excited. It is a callback."

"My luck goes out to her." Wesley stood up and faced the voice. Angel turned around. Una stood there in a brown skirt and a blue blouse with a black leather vest over it. Wesley eyes widened and gazed at her. Angel was staring but looked away.

"Good Morning, Una." She walked over to the desk. Wesley was still staring. Angel hit him in the leg as he bent on the desk gazing at the books. She picked up a book.

"Good morning, Angel." She looked at Wesley. " Good morning …Mister…."

"Wesley, Wesley Wilden Price." Angel didn't like the way he was looking at her. Ok he hasn't known her that long but it is Doyle's sister and he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. 

"Good morning then Wesley."

"Good morning to you.. Una?" She nodded. They both smiled. The phone rang. Wesley picked it up. "Angel Investigation's we help the hopeless." Wesley nodded a few times. "Alright we will be right there." He hung up the phone. "That was Cordelia. She said she just had a brain numbing vision and says we need to get over there, all of us." Una gave a look to Angel.

"Let's go." Angel said and they were off.

At Cordeilia's house. 

Wesley knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a Cordy holding an ice pack to her head. She stood back and took a seat on her couch. Wesley took a seat beside her. 

"Are you alright?" he inquired. She began to go and told him what had happened that it happened right after her audition and thanking God and all that.

Angel looked at Una. She was standing in the room looking around as if searching for something. Angel went over to her.

"What's wrong?" Una looked at him.

"She has a ghost."

"Oh yeah that's Dennis." He looked at her. "How did you know?"

"My species can detect then." She looked around. "We also can see them."

"Really?"

"Yes." Angel looked around. 

"Where is he?"

"He is beside Cordelia." Her eyes widened. "He's looking at me." She said in a calm voice.

"Are you afraid of ghost?"

"No." She said with the same calmness. A rose was pulled from the bouquet on the coffee table. It floated across the room toward Una. She took it. "Thank you Dennis." Cordy looked at her.

"Why did he do that?" Angel looked at Una. 

"I guess he just Likes me." Cordy went on about her try-out and Wesley was forced to sit through it.

"Why did he do that, for real?" Angel whispered to her.

"Ghost." She faces Angel. " They can sense who we are."

"So shouldn't he be like kicking you out?"

"He's not cause of my brother." She smelled the flower. "And he knows that I can see him and that I can hurt him if he tries anything."

"He's a ghost."

"Well Ticka demons have magical powers and I can get rid of him with a flip of the wrist."

"Oh…" Points to the rose. "A kind of peace offering?"

"Mmm Hmm" Angel looked back to Cordelia. He went to Cordy's side.

"So what did you see?" Cordy sat up and handed the ice to Wesley.

"Well you remember those guys who … killed … Doyle."

"The scourge." Angel answered. This caught Una's attention.

"Yah, they were at this place that had big letters, and a great view of the ocean. It was hilly. And there is only about 15 of them."

"What were they doing?" 

"They were looking at pictures."

"Of whom?" Cordy looked at Una. Una looked at the ground. Angel followed her gaze. Angel stood up.

"Why are they after you?"

"I don't know"

"Why would they? I thought they only killed half breeds I thought." He looked at Una. "You're a demon." Una bit her lip. Angel stood beside her. She looked at him.

"Yeah she is."

"And that explains how she is a good friend of yours."

"No it doesn't." He looked at his Scooby Doo gang. "We should find out what they are up to?" Wesley shifted in his seat. "Cordelia and I will look for this place." Cordy nodded. He looked to Wesley. "Wesley you and Una will go back to the office and wait for us to call you and tell you if we found the place."

"No way. I'm not sitting here and be babysat by him." She motioned to Wesley. "I'm a big girl Angel. I can take care of myself."

"I bet you can but this is for your safety."

"Angel I am not my brother. You don't have to try and protect me cause you feel it is your fault for his death. I'm not him." Una said angrily. Angel gave her a stern look. "You can't make me stay here." She turned around and headed toward the door. Angel got up and followed here.

"Una, wait."

"What?" She turned around. Angel hit her and knocked her out. He caught her. "This is for your own good and mine." He picked her up and went to the couch. Cordy and Wesley moved. He set her down. "Wesley," Angel faced him, "You keep a good eye on her till we come back." Wesley nodded.

"Understood."

"I guess we're off." Cordy said as her and Angel walked out the door.

In Angel's car.

Angel driving and Cordy sitting shotgun.

"So what did she mean by her brother? Who was he?" Angel paid attention to the road. He didn't answer or seem to hear her. His thoughts were on what Una said. _"Angel I am not my brother. You don't have to try and protect me cause you feel it is your fault for his death. I'm not him."_ "ANGEL!" Cordy screamed at him to get his attention of whatever it was. 

"What?" he asked dumb founded. He gave a glance to Cordy.

"Who is her brother?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you."

"You know what has been bugging me." She paused. "Is how she looks like Doyle." Angel gave a look over at her. "Except she defiantly doesn't have his fashion sense." Angel gave a look at her. "So am I right is she Doyle's sister?" Angel stared out the window. "Well?"

"Yes." He said in a low tone.

"Why didn't she want me to knooo…" Cordelia grabbed her head. Flashes flew in front of her eyes. It stopped. Angel had pulled of the side of the rode to wait till it passed.

"What did you see?" Cordelia took a breath.

"We need to head back to my apartment. They're going there." Angel started the car and turned around and sped through every light and broke all speed limits.

At Cordelia's House.

Wesley sat in a chair watching TV. A cover began to cover itself around Una. Wesley stared at that.

"Dennis." Wesley thought out loud. Wesley walked over to beside Una and bent down. "You are a pretty thing. But what would those evil scourge people want with you." The door flew off it's hinges and onto the ground. 5 scourge members entered. Wesley stood up. They grabbed him and held him. Wesley tried to wiggle out of their grasp. One of the man went over to Una her touched her face. He suddenly fell forward on the ground and was thrown across the room.

"Way to go Dennis." Wesley shouted. Another one went to pick her up and another fended off. They ran out of the house. The one on the ground got up and walked over to Wesley. 

"You tell your Vampire that if he wants that pathetic being to met at the H on the Hollywood Sign." He kicked Wesley Right leg. Wesley fell to the ground. "Got that?" Wesley nodded. The all walked out.

Angel pulled up to Cordy's house.

They both ran inside. Dennis was helping Wesley into a chair. They went over to Wesley. 

"Thank you Dennis." He said with pain.

"What happened?"

"They came in and took her. Dennis tried to fend them off. They held me and broke my leg."

"Did they tell you where they were going?"

"Yes … To the H of the Hollywood sign." Angel got and went for the door. "Angel!" Wesley called. Angel looked at him. "They're expecting you."

"Thanks. Cordelia, take care of him."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to get Una and bring her back safely." Angel left. 

"Good luck." She tended back to Wesley with the help of Dennis.

Angel arrived at the Sign.

He got up to the H. On top of the H the Scourge leader held onto Una. 

"Greetings Vampire. I think I have something you want."

"Let her go!" He yelled up.

"Really?"

"AaahhhHHhh!!!!" came from up top. "Please don't drop me!"

"No! I'm coming up." The rest of the scourge came out.

"No let him come up!" he yelled to his group. Angel climbed up to the top. When he got there the wind blew hard it almost made him fall. The scourge leader had Una's arms behind her back and right by the edge. Angel looked down over the side of the H. It was a pretty good drop. He was on one side of the top of the H the Leader and Una on the other.

"Una, you ok?"

"Yah, I'm just peachy."

"Let her go. Let me take her place."

"Her place as what a corpse." A breeze blew in. They all swayed. Una used this to get out of his hold. She ran for Angel. She got to the edge and Jumped. She was short in her jump. Angel grabbed her though. He had by the wrist.

"Angel!" He tried pulling her up. He was now flat onto of the H. She was tring to get some footing but couldn't find one.

"Pathetic." The leader said. He ran over and jumped and landed on the side of Angel's. He began to kick Angel. He began to wince in pain.

"Hold on Una I got you." Her hand was slipping. "Hold On." Una looked into his eyes. She gave him the same look as Doyle gave right before he was about to pull the cables. "Una… I can't hold on." Her hand slipped from his. She fell.

"AAAaaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Bright Lights got in his eye as he watched. He couldn't see her. Angel flipped over and stood up.

"You killed her as you killed her brother. No it's payback." Angel went into vamp mode. The two began to exchange blows. Angel grabbed the leader by the throat and held him over the side. "Can you fly?" One of the scourges on the ground aimed a crossbow at Angel. He fired. Something grabbed it. Angel looked to his side. There stood a creature with white furrish skin and wings. The hair is black. The eyes are blue. He recognized those eyes.

"Don't you know how dangerous these things are to your health." _The voice, I know that voice_ Angel thought. Angel looked at the arrow in her hand.

"Una?" She smiled at him. 

"You take care of him while I have a little fun with them." She dropped over the side and began to fight the ones below. Angel looked into the leader's eyes. He snarled. Then let him go over the side.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it." Angel jumped down from the top of the H to the bottom of the H. the whole crew was on the ground hurt, bleeding or worse. "Una?" She turned around to face him. She reverted back to her human form. Her cloths were shredded and she was holding onto scraps. Angel took off his long trench coat and put it on her. "I thought you couldn't turn demon until you were 21."

"Well my genes popped out when I was 12."

"How?"

"How am I suppose to know?" They began to walk to the car. "The good fight, yeah?" 

"Yah." The words rang out in his head. Doyle's words. 

In Angel's lair.

Una sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Angel was fiddling with the VCR.

"I have to return to Cordelia or she will kill me if I lose it."

"What is it?" Angel turned on the screen and pushed play. He ran back and sat next to Una. The screen came on and Doyle was there looking as if there was not a care in the world. No death coming except from Cordelia.

"If you need help. Then look no further. Angel Investigations is the best! - Our rats are low."   
"Our rates!" Cordelia said from off camera  
Doyle points to the papers taped on the windows behind her:

"It says 'rats'. - Our rates are low, but our standards are high." Una began to say it with him. Their personal duet. Angel looked at her. Tears came from here eyes. She was strong in strength and in heart. She truly did love her brother." When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope you need someone that you can count on. And that's what you'll find here - someone that will go all the way, no matter what. So don't lose hope. Come on over to our offices and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world. (Clears throat) Is that it? Am I done?" She leaned into Angel's arms and cried. He held her close, rocking her. She was so much like him yet so different. Angel made a promise to himself. He wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. His personal payment to Doyle. His penance.

****

THE END

__

MAYBE…


	2. Worried Big Brother

****

Worried Big Brother

By: Wolfa Moon

2nd Tale of Family Tree Series

Set a couple of days after Relative Penance

Angel stood behind Una. She turned around and tried to hit him with her left arm straight out. He blocked it. She twirled around and hit him again with her right. He grabbed her arms and pulled them in front of him.

"If you want to fight well learn to expect the unexpected and protect your areas of action." He let her go. She stepped back. She kicked at him and he blocked it. She lifted her leg Angel got ready for the kick and then did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the face. Angel grabbed his face. He went to vamp form. He looked away. She went over to his side.

"Are you ok?" He didn't face her. She touched his shoulder. He reverted back to human form. Next he lunged at her and grabbed her. She tried to pull out of his grip. 

"Always expect the unexpected."

"Yeah you should." She changed into demon form and expanded her wings. Angel's grip couldn't hold and let go. She took a step back and reverted into human. Luckily all she was wearing was a sports bra and pants and all her cloths remained.

"I guess you're comfortable with your demon side?"

"Of course. I'm stronger in that form." She began to throw punches at him. He blocked everything she threw. She did another flagpole at his side and he blocked it.

"But you don't show it in public."

"If I did I would be arrested." She tried another kick and Angel blocked it with his own footing. He stepped back. She ran at him and jumped. He grabbed her. He lost his balance and they both fell. She was on top of him pinning his arms down. He tried to fight her. He keep on trying and couldn't.

"Even in human form I can still beat you." She let go of his hands.

"What did I say?"

" Always expect the unexpected." She was breathing really fast. He grabbed her and held her against his bare chest. Angel rolled over holding Una. 

"Ungh." She grunted as her back hit the floor. Angel pinned down her arms. She tried to move. "Come on Angel your heavy."

"Hey I don't eat the junk you eat."

"Yeah that liquid diet you're on." She tried lifting up with her whole body and thudded back onto the floor. "Ow."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, not a smart move huh?" They both smiled at each other. Her blood ran rapid with the heat of the moment. Angel could her the beating of her heart. Angel stared into her eyes.

He bent over and bite down deeply into her neck. He felt the blood so warm go in him and the taste unexplainable. She tasted so good. He lifted his head up.

"ANGEL?" he snapped out of his phase of mind and looked where the voice came from. Wesley was standing on the stairs. He looked down at Una. She was staring at him. No bite mark on the neck. It was all a dream. 'Who is it?' she mouthed. 'Wesley' he mouthed to her. He looked at the steps at his British employee. 

"Hey Wesley what are you doing?"

"Checking up. It is 10am and Cordelia and I have been waiting for you in the office. Remember you have the appointment." He smiled. "To bad that Una couldn't stay around and help us out she was a very nice person." Angel stood up.

"Yeah." He said in a tired out voice.

"Where did she go anyway?" Una sat up.

"Wesley don't you ever knock?" Angel held out his hand and helped her up. Wesley looked at her dumb founded as Una called to him.

"Good morning Una glad to see you again."

"Same here." Wesley eyed both of them on what they were wearing. She in a sport tank top and tight stretchy pants and Angel in a pair of his black pants. They were both breathing heavily and perspiring.

"Well if you need me I will be upstairs." Wesley turned around. "Ok," he said to himself and walked up. Angel and Una looked at each other. Angel walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a bottle of water and tossed it to Una. He went to the fridge and pulled out something entirely different from water.

"What does that taste like?" Angel looked at her. A question look came upon his face. She took a seat. "Well?"

"You wanna taste?" She gave a half grin and a face of disgust. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey don't take that as anything." She stood up and walked over to him. She took the cup out of his hand. Angel looked at her. Una smelled and put the brim of the cup to her lip. She lifted it back and took a sip. Angel took the cup away from her. She looked at him. Angel stared at the blood mustache on her face. Una looked and wondering the taste.

"Well?" He looked at her and handed her a napkin. She waved him off. Angel stared at her. She came up to him and grabbed his head and bent it town. Her lips touched his and she opened his mouth with her tongue and the blood that was in her mouth she put in his. He steeped back and swallowed.

"Not bad." Angel stared at her. _Una was completely different from Doyle_, he thought knowing He has to learn this. She took the napkin and wiped off the mustache. She went to her bag and pulled out a nice black button up shirt and put it on. "See you upstairs. She went off to do what she said. Angel stood there trying to recall what had just happened. _Was he dreaming? Did she just do that? _All these went through his head. He set down the cup. Angel walked into the room and got a shirt and went upstairs.

Upstairs.

Cordelia was at her desk. Wesley sitting on the couch and Una sitting on the table facing Cordelia. 

"So that's what he wanted the tape for."

"Yup, thank you Cordelia for letting me see it. I greatly appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

"Can I borrow it again and get a copy of it?" Cordy gave her a look. "I promise I will treat like my very own child."

"Alright."

"What are you to babbling about?" Wesley has never seen the commercial with Doyle on it. All he knew was that he was a good man and died for them. He also knew that Una was his sister and the only picture he could picture was from her.

"Just a Chippendale program." Una answered. _That would have been a Doyle response. Wait she was,_ Angel thoughts getting confused. Cordelia even had to take a double take. Angel entered in.

"How is everyone?"

"Great." Cordelia said. "The lady will be a little late though." BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Una hit her watch and jumped off the table.

"I have to go." She grabbed her purse from the coat holder. Angel gave a look at her.

"Where are you going?" She looked at him.

"Oh, I have an appointment."

"Are you sick?" Wesley inquired. 

"No, I have to do some paper work for something then I will be back later." She opened the door. "Bye." 

"Bye." They all said and she was gone. Cordy looked at Angel.

"She's still here?"

"Yeah, so?" Angel went to get his cup of coffee. Cordy put her hands in the air.

"So." With that voice of duh. "She is living with you?"

"Yeah." Angel took a sip. 

"What I'm thinking is the curse factor?" Wesley coined in.

"No not that way."

"Good I could just imagine what Doyle would say if he found out that you and her were um getting…" She paused. "You know."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Good." She took a sip from the cup on her desk. "So she is living with you?"

"Just until she gets settled."

"Really." Angel took a seat in the empty chair in front of her desk. "Cause if I were you I would keep an eye on her cause she could have the Doyle curse."

"The Doyle curse?" Angel looked at her.

"Yeah you know, demons trying to get back money from her that should have come from Doyle or she could have the same problem as him."

"I doubt that." Wesley chipped in. "She doesn't seem the type who would do that."

"She's a Doyle of course she is gonna do it."

"But she is not your Original Doyle." He knew he was stepping on touché' ground. Cordelia just glared at him telling him he was.

"Your right. We just have to see? She is not her brother." Angel took his cup and went into his office.

The meeting was a no go. Cordelia and Wesley were sitting in the office playing BS (Bull****). The door opened and Una walked in with a medium sized box. She came in and kicked the door closed. Wesley came over and took the box from her.

"Thanks." She said in an exhausted voice. Wesley set the box on the empty chair. Una took a seat on the couch. Angel came out of the office. Cordy stood there and looked at the box.

"So what is in it?"

"In there is all the stuff I own except for the duffel."

"Wow." Cordelia was in shock. She could never fit everything she owned in just a box or a duffel. Wesley handed her a cup of water.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Wesley." She took a sip. Angel sat on the edge of the desk.

"So where did you go?"

"Why do care?" She took another swallow.

"Cause I do?"

"Well for Mr. Nosey. I went to the post office to pick up my belongings. And to see a friend ok." 

"Oh boy." Cordy thinking about the Doyle's curse.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." _Post Office,_ Angel thought. _She could have visited the oracles. If she knew of them. _Angel looked back at the two arguing.

"Ok," she stood up. " I have to go get changed I have a big party tonight."

"If you get a hang over the aspirin are in the top drawer of my desk." 

"Thank you." She walked into Angel's office and downstairs to his lair.

"See," Cordelia boosted. "Told you just like Doyle. She'll go out and party. Do something she'll regret if she remembers it. And then I will have to deal with a hangover Doyle."

"Actually a hangover Una." Wesley pointed out with the British making it sound all so important.

"So?"

"He's right." 

"Don't give me that." Cordy stood up. "What if I go out and party would you care about me?"

"Of course." Wesley with his concerness. "We would worry as any would every worry for a friend."

"Now, she's a friend. We just met her about 5 days ago an already she is a friend."

"I consider her as one." Angel stood up.

" You would." Cordy stared at him. "You think of her as her brother thought of you. You think she is gonna be alright with your … your… Vampire side."

"Of course she will. She is of course a demon herself so why shouldn't she be."

"Your right. At least she doesn't keep that a secret from us."

"I'm glad you approve." Wesley stood up. Angel faced her. She was in this black shimmering dress with a slit up the leg side and spaghetti straps. Her hair was on top of her head and some of it coming out.

"Wow." Was all Angel could say.

"Wow, indeed." Wesley added. A smile came upon her face.

" So what do you think?"

" You look smashing." Wesley eyes looked her all over. Angel stood there.

"You look nice." Cordy said.

"Thank you." She turned to Angel. "Do you approve?"

"Yes."

"Good." She gave Angel a hug. "See you later, all of you."

"Ok, just remember the aspirin is…'

"In your desk drawer."

"Good."

"Thank you Cordelia." She went to the door. "Bye." They all waved their byes.

"I don't think that was a good idea." Cordy picked up her purse. "She's a Doyle and she is defiantly gonna get in trouble. Bye." Cordy left.

"You don't think Cordelia is right do yah Wesley." Wesley stared at him.

"How should I know. I'm not her keeper and I didn't know her brother. All I know is that Una is a very strong and powerful person. She will be fine."

"I hope so Wesley. I hope so." Angel glared at the door.

It's Midnight.

Una and her date walk down the street. It is all but deserted. No one wants to stay on the streets unless they live there. The two walked down the street talking. Angel observed from the rooftop. 

"Man is it cold out." Una grabbed her shoulders. 

"Here." The man shrugged off his leather jacket and put it on her. "It gets cold at night."

"I'm beginning to realize that." She put her hands through the sleeves. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"Yes it was great." She stopped walking and turned around. Her boy who was with her looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Her date looked around. "The only thing I can smell is you perfume." He leaned into her neck. She brushed him off and began to look around. "What did I do? I'm sorry." Una just ignored him. "Una?" the man looked around. "I don't see anything." He turns around. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Una turns around and sees that her date found what she smelled. It was a huge demon about 7 foot tall with great big horns and teeth pointing everywhere. Her boy ran by her and out into the street and around the corner. Una stood there for a minute and the thing came over to her. She stared up at it.

"You know that was not nice." The creature lifted her up. She kicked it square in the chest. It let go and she fell back to the ground. Angel jumped down from the rooftop and close lined the demon. They both fell to the ground. The two began to fight and wipe around. Una picked up a stick and got into a baseball stance and swung it. It hit the demon in the most precious of his areas. The demon fell to the ground. Angel went to her side. The demon got up. They stood ready but the demon just jumped up the side of the building and vanished.

"Are you alright?" Angel faced Una. Una was wiping off dirt from her dress. "Una are you…?" she faced him.

"I'm fine. Why did you have to barge in I could have handled him." Angel was blown away in shock.

"That demon was going to hurt you." Angel pointed after it.

"That demon would not have hurt me. That was a Meshra demon. They are weak to any demon and hunt humans for certain parts."

"What do you mean?"

"It wakes up and gets dinner," Angel gave a look of what." It eats tongues and gungs."

"Gungs?"

"You don't wanna know." She begins to walk out of the alley. Angel comes up beside her.

"Nice jacket." Trying to clean the air out new. Una lifted the collar up around her neck.

"At least I got something out of this date." The walked onto the street and walked home.

At noon

Angel woke up to sound of music coming from upstairs. When he made it to the top. He found Cordelia and Una dancing to "Bye Bye Bye" by N'Sync. Wesley was there watching. Angel came over and began to watch. Wesley looked to his side at his new admiring buddy. Angel leaned over to Wesley. 

"What are they doing?" 

"Oh, Cordelia is trying out for a commercial and she needs to know how to dance to a hip hop song."

"So Una is teaching her?"

"Yes and doing a very well done job." The song ended and the girls were both on the ground bowing in a crunch. There came up and noticed the two men. They began to clap. Cordy got up and got a towel.

"Well what do you think? Will get the part?"

"I sure hope so." Una said as she planted herself on the couch out of breath. Cordy walked over to the CD player and turned it off. She took out the CD and shined it in the air.

"Wish me luck." Cordy grabbed her beg and went to the door.

Everyone said good luck to her as she walked out of the door.

"You know what. Your not suppose to say good luck but break a leg."

"Your quite right." Wesley took a seat in a vacant chair. "So how was you partying?"

"Oh great until my big brother came barging in."

"Your brother?" Wesley was in shock.

"No not Allen but, him" she motioned to Angel.

"Oh I see."

"I could have handled it myself."

"But I was there and I helped."

"Angel." She stood up. " You can't watch over me all your life. Besides we may live to be the same age but I don't need you over my shoulder to protect me all the time." Wesley looked at Angel. He hadn't told her yet that he was a vampire. The remark struck a chord in Angel. _Same age they could never be_, he thought. 

"So," Wesley chimed in. " What are you intend on doing? Are you gonna stay or skedaddle?" 

"Well I want to go to college?"

"Really?" Angel sat in Cordy's chair. "Have any clue where?"

"Any where that will take me on a scholarship."

"Did you apply to any?"

"Yeah several."

"What did they say?"

"No word yet but I have a good chance with Sunnydale University. It that near here?" There was a silence. Angel remembered who occupied that school, Buffy.

"Yeah it is."

"Good. Then I could go there and visit whenever."

"Why not LA University?"

" Don't have the green can't make a scene."

"Well I have some contacts and I bet I could get you in."

"Seriously."

"Yeah I just have to call up and see if my friend still works there and if not he will still help." Una got up and through her arms around her and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Angel. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet I haven't gotten you in."

"Don't worry I know you will. You need me to stay her and help out. " She gave Angel a kiss on the check and went galanting down the stairs. Wesley watched dumb founded. Angel picked up the phone and began to call.

"What?" Angel could feel Wesley' eyes on him.

"You expect to take care of her your entire life time don't you."

"No not mine but hers at least."

"Angel you can't do that. She is a grown girl, and is well aware on how to take care of herself."

"Wesley no one ever said you can't take care of a person as if she was your own."

"Yes well you can't take care of her all her life like you wish to make amends for her brothers death. You can't make her your personal penance." Angel glared at him. Someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello is Mr. Willcock there, thank you." He looked at Wesley. " I just wanna make everything right." 

Una heard the whole conversation from the steps. She went downstairs and backed her bags. She closed the door to the bedroom making Angel think she was asleep. It was 4 p.m. Not unusual for her to take a nap. She put the duffel on her back and went out the back entrance.

Angel hung up the phone. He looked at the clock it read 7pm. It was a long phone call. He walked down the stairs and saw the doors shut. _I tell her in the morning,_ he thought. Angel laid down on the couch and tried to get some sleep or whatever dead, living corpses do.

Angel got up it was 9am. The doors were still closed to the bedroom. Una had thought it annoying to sleep on the couch and end up in Angel's bed. So she finally agreed to use his room. There was a small discussion but ceased as soon as it started. Angel respected her in telling him what she thought of things. He enjoyed her perspective on the world. Angel went to the door and knocked on it. There was no response. Angel knocked again. Still no answer. " Una." He called. "Una." He opened the door. Una was no where in sight. Angel began to run up and down the place. He got on the phone and called Wesley. He told him that he hadn't seen her since yesterday, and would be right over. He then called Cordelia. She picked up the phone in a cheery mode.

"Hi Angel."

"Hi Cordelia. Have you seen Una at all?" Cordy looked at the sleeping form on her couch. 

"No can't say that I have." Even though she was woken up at 4am by a very tired Una. 

"Well can you get over here. I need your help to look for her."

"Ok Angel I'll be right there." Cordy hung up the phone and moved over to the couch. Her roommate for a night was sleeping soundly that couldn't wake her up. Doubt that. Cordy began to push Una to wake her up. Una stirred and faced Cordelia.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Delia."

"Delia?"

"That is that ok. Did I say something wrong?"

"Your brother use to call me that."

"Oh." She was wide-awake now. " Sorry."

"It's ok. That was Angel." She sat up." Don't worry he doesn't know you're here. But he is very worried about you."

"He is only worried cause I'm my Allen's little sister."

"He is also worried about you."

"I highly doubt that. He has to learn I'm not him."

"Well, I have to go. You should go back."

"I will in time."

"Ok. There is stuff in the fridge and the shower is open ok."

"Thank you."

Cordy walks into the office. Angel is running his hand through his hair and on the telephone. Wesley is just innocently standing by. Cordy walks over to Wesley. 

"What's going on?" whisper to Wesley.

"He is searching for Una through all the channels he can." Cordy had to swallow. _He is doing this all for her. And she is right under his nose._ Angel slammed down the phone. He got up.

"Nobody has seen her and there are no Jane Does fitting her description." Angel sat on the edge of the desk. "Where could she go and why?" Cordelia remembered her conversation with Una.

"Maybe she wants you to stop being Mr. Over Protective."

"I'm not over protective." Angel looked from Cordy to Wesley. "Am I?"

"By the way your acting I would say yes. She is a grown girl and a legal adult. She can well enough take care of herself."

"But I wish I could stop. But…"

"She is not her brother." Cordy broke in. She finally knew what Una met by an over protective Angel. Angel looked at her as the words coined up what Una said to him yesterday.

"I know that…"

"Then why do you test her this way?" Cordy cut in. her temper getting the best of her. " I like her too. It is like having a bit of Doyle back in the office. But she is Una not Doyle and we have to see that." 

"I agree." Wesley stood up. "I may not have know him. But of what little you have told me she does perspire the aura of him. I don't want anything to happen to her as well but she is who she is." Angel looked around him. Cordy came over to him.

"We all miss him." Angel looked into her eyes. Her eyes showed more than she wanted. They showed sadness. 

Cordy walked into her apartment. The shower was running. Cordy just thought it was Una and walked into the kitchen. It was dark and she couldn't see anything but she could hear crackling stuff on the floor. Cordelia flipped on the switch glass and plates where everywhere broken onto the floor. 

"Una!" Cordy looked down at the floor. There was red on the floor now that she noticed. "UNA!" Cordy dropped her purse to the floor. "Dennis where is she?" Cordelia felt a cool breeze pass by her and then heard the bathroom door open. Cordelia ran as face as she could. Dennis wasn't allowed in the bathroom. Angel had helped her make sure of that. She walked in. The shower curtain was pulled and water was flowing on the ground. It was mixed with red. Cordelia pulled it back and gave a small yelp. In her tub was a dead demon. It's throat had been cut and stabbed several times. 

"Looking for someone?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around and faced the creature it was dark. Cordelia tried to make out the features.

"Una?" Cordelia turned on the lights. Una stood there in ripped cloths and blood dripping from open wounds all over her body. "Are you alright?"

"At least it was you." Una fell to the ground with a thud and blacked out.

Angel sat downstairs in lair staring at a picture Una had set out. It was of her and Doyle sitting on top of horses in medieval garbs. Una had told them that they got into the history bit and began to work for the Renaissance fairs. This was after the two had just jousted. Una had to replace the knight on short notice and they didn't know they were fighting each other until it was over. Angel ran his hand over it. The phone rang. It was Cordelia. All she said was get over her. Angel set down the picture careful and left.

Angel walked into Cordelia's apartment. Wesley was sitting on the couch looking through a book. Angel looked around. Cordelia was no where in site. Then the door opened to her room and she walked out. Wesley stood up. 

"How is she?" Angel didn't know what was going on.

"She is healing fast like you do Angel."

"Who?" Angel was left out of the conversation.

"Una." Cordy looked to Wesley. "You didn't tell him?"

"He just got here."

"What, what did something happen to Una? Is she ok?" Angel began to head toward the bedroom.

"She's ok. She was hurt bad but is healing fast."

"Why did she come here?"

"I let her stay the night here." Angel looked at her on _how could she do this_. "She had to get away from you. No wonder why?"

"Yet she stays her and gets beaten up. That is highly unexceptable." Angel walked by her in disgust. He came to the door of the bedroom and opened it slowly. Una was on the bed with a blanket over her and a wet towel on her head. Angel walked in slowly and sat down beside her. Cordy came in.

"She was mumbling something in her sleep. Like, I'm glad Angel wasn't here."

"Why would she say that?" Wesley entered the room but remained at the door. Cordelia sat on the other side of her.

"Maybe cause you are Mr. Over Protective." Cordelia watched as Angel took her hand. Una stirred for the first time since Dennis had put her on the bed. Una looked at Angel.

"Hey," was all that came out of her.

"Hey, yourself." Una looked around her then back to Angel.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"SShh it's ok. Your right I am a little over protective." Cordy gave a Puff. 

"No your right and so are you Cordelia, kinda."

"About what?" Cordy was always interested when she was right about something.

"The Doyle curse. I don't have debts in money but I do on life and things."

"How did you know that I talked about that?" 

"My kind are telepathic. So I can read."

"Well you better stop reading mine okay."

"Delia, I have no control sometimes. It comes and it goes."

"Oh." Wesley wrote something down in the book he was holding.

"I'm sorry Angel, forgive me." Angel held her hand.

"Of course I do. Forgive me."

"Mmhmm" was all that came from her as she went back to sleep. Angel put his arms around her and picked her up off the bed. They began to head toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Wesley spoke finally since the living room.

"Home." And with that Angel walked out with a zonked out Una in his arms.

It was a long night and day. Angel sat by her side till 3am. Then he left the room. He sat on the couch and looked around. He thought about the demon. It was the one from earlier. His gaze fell upon a stake of books that she had taken out of her box. Angel walked over to the books and picked up what looked like to be the newest of them. He sat back down and opened it. He read apart.

__

Dear Allen,

You staying out of trouble? Well I'm in Russia. This job getting hectic. You know those dreams I write about. They are now coming true. And if some of the ones that I see are true, never mind. How are you and the rest of the gang? Oh, Adrian says 'hi'. I miss you. I can't wait to come and see you again. Did you meet anybody? Well I love you with all my heart. Have fun in the USA. 

Your Sister,

Maggs 4-17-99

Angel flips to another one near the end of the book.

__

Dear Allen,

I had another one of those dreams again. This time it is you and me and we are in a park. But I don't know this park. Maybe it is one that you'll show me. Anyway? How is America? Make any new friends. I'm in Japan and then back to Russia and then I guess to visit you. Allen, I wish you were with am. I don't know how to go on like this. It is weird. One day I can read minds and the next I can give a suggestion mentally or verbally and they will do it. God I wish I was there with you. I know we will be together soon.

Love

Maggs 7-9-99

PS: dinner is on me when I get there. I had a run of luck in a game. If you catch my drift.

Angel flipped to a page. There was a picture of a Christmas tree.

__

Dear brother,

Merry Christmas!!!

So what is with you? I had another dream again. They feel just as bad as you say your visions do. They don't hurt physically but mentally, on an emotion level. I see all these faces, a man who is extremely handsome. You will have to introduce me to him when I met. And a girl who seems you have stole the heart but she won't say. Good luck. I miss Christmas with family. I even miss it when your not around. I have this gift for you that I bought when I was in Scotland. It is a bagpipe made from real man-made material. You'll love it I know. I can't wait for you to play it. You can play that and I will play the harp and or lute. Well brother I wish you the best of all. My heart goes out to you. I love you. See you soon. I hope not to late. I love you my demon brother.

Merry Christmas,

Maggs 12-25-99

Angel went to the last page that had writing on it.

__

Dear Allen,

Your friends are very nice. I wish you were here. But you had to be away and be a hero. I hope they like me as much as they liked you. I love you.

Your Sister,

Maggs 4-22-00

"What are you reading?" A voice came from behind him. He turned his head and closed the book. 

"Nothing." Una came over and took a seat next to him.

"You better not call them nothing."

"I'm sorry." She gave him a sheepish grin.

"So what date did you just read."

"Um," Angel opened the book. "4-22-00"

"Oh." Una took the book out of his hand. "I keep on writing even though I knew he was gone." Angel listened. " It gave me a sense that he was still alive." She paused and pulled out a pen that was in the binder. "When I came here it felt like he was here." She began to write.

__

Dear Allen,

This is the last letter I will be writing to you for a while. Don't worry I'll write when something important happens. Angel is real over protective for a vampire.

She gave a look to Angel. Angel was stunned. 

"How did you know?"

"I just knew." She went back to writing.

__

He is very swell. And I know we are gonna be good friends. Delia is a real firecracker. I saw the video you two made. I loved it dearly. You never looked more nervous in your life. I know I will get along fine here. I will always miss you. I hope to see you again. And I know I will see you in my dreams.

Forever love,

Your Maggie. 5-1-00

"You write something." She handed the book to Angel. Angel stared at it for a minute.

__

Dear Doyle,

We all miss you. And your sister is totally not you and I have to get use to that. I will take care of her. You will always be in our thoughts. We will never forget you.

Your Friend,

Angel

She bent over and the set the book on the table. Una sat back and nestled herself next to Angel. It hurt a little bit, he noticed. Angel put an arm around her. 

"The end."

"For a while. And who is Maggie?"

"Me." Una laid her head on Angel's chest and fell asleep. This left Angel to think about what that meant but he knew in his own heart. She was a good person, just like her brother. And that was all he needed to know.

THE END 

**__**

For now


End file.
